Family Time
by Pokefan291
Summary: The Grunkle Stan, Mabel and Dipper are out, leaving the youngest pines (OC, Celia Pines) alone at home. When her Great Uncle Ford comes in seeing that she is by herself, he chooses to spend a little time with his great niece. Tis a very fluffy fic, indeed.
Hello! My first Gravity Falls fanfic using my OC, Celia Pines! She's the age of 7, has the same colored hair as Mabel and Dipper, wears her hair in pigtail and wears a sweater that Mabel made her with a butterfly on it. Hope you like her!

I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

* * *

Celia was sitting at the kitchen table coloring in a book. Dipper, Mable and Grunkle Stan were out causing trouble or "having fun" as they liked to put it. Celia didn't normal partake in such things, so she opted to stay back.

Great Uncle Ford hard walked in and sat at the table. "Where is everyone?" He looked at his great niece with curiosity.

"Out." She said simply, not looking up.

"You didn't want to go with them?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "My definition of fun and their definition are very different."

He nodded. "That kinda of fun, huh." He watched his great grand niece with a frown. "Do you want to do anything fun…with me?"

She perked up. "But, Great Uncle Ford, aren't you working on something important?"

It was true, he was working on something, but the look on his great niece's face made him forget about it. "I've been working on it far too long, I need a little break.

A wide smile came across her face. "Really?!" When he nodded, she asked. "What do you want to do?"

"What do YOU want to do?" He asked.

Her eyes looked down as she through. "Um." She began to twiddle her thumbs. "Do you think you can read me one of your research books?"

He smiled widely. "Of course! Oh what? I have one on abnormalities, mysterious occurrences around the world."

"Mysterious occurrences!" She answered.

"Ok!" Ford got up and went to his study. He emerged with a book. "Let's go into the other room."

She followed him and he sat in Stan's chair.

"Will Grunkle Stan not mind?" She asked nervously.

"We'll be fine." He said as he picked her up and put her in his lap. "Ok, let's get started shall we?" He opened the book and cleared his throat. "The first mystery that I tried to uncover was the New Jersey Devil that lurked in the Pine Barrens of Southern New Jersey."

"That's where you and Grunkle Stan are from, right?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He gave a chuckled. "Yup, that's where we grew up."

"And that's our last name, too!" She noticed.

"Haha, now that's a mystery to how such an occurrence would happen!" He said as he looked to the book. "Anyway, I found that it is commonly a biped with hooves, but they are also described as a kangaroo-like creature with the head of a goat, bat-like wings, horns, small arms, with clawed hooves and a forked tail."

"He sounds scary!" Celia shuttered as she clenched her hands.

He laughed again and patted her head. "No need to worry, I've never seen any, this is what I've researched and what the locals have claimed." When she nodded, he continued reading.

Before he knew it, Celia had fallen fast asleep. He smiled before giving a yawn himself. Soon, he found himself drifting off as well the research book falling to the ground as he fell asleep.

The door burst open as the rest of the Pines came in laughing.

"That was super fun, Grunkle Stan." Mable said.

"Yah! The look on Gideon's face when that pie fell on his hair!" Dipper exclaimed.

"That was pretty great!" Grunkle Stan said as he wiped a tear from laughing too much.

"Where's Celia and Great Uncle Ford? We have to tell them about this!" Dipper said as he turned around.

They walked into the living room to find Celia and Ford sleeping peacefully in the armchair.

"Awwww, how cute!" Mable said as she pushed her hands against her cheeks. She took her camera out and snapped a picture.

Ford stirred as opened his eyes. "Oh, seems we fell asleep."

"Here, I'll take Celia up to bed." Stan said as he reached for her and picked her up.

"No, I'll take her." Ford said as he got up and stretched.

His brother nodded as he handed the girl back. Ford then went upstairs, he carefully put her down and covered her with a blanket.

She stirred and sleepily opened her eyes. "Grunkle Ford?"

"Go back to sleep." He said as he patted her head.

She nodded. "Thank you for reading to me." She said before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

"Anytime, kiddo." He smiled before leaving, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm currently re watching Gravity Falls and have tons more ideas! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
